nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thorinis
Thorinislanthali was a male elf fighter in the Emeron campaign. Background Thorinislanthali (called Thorinis by non elves) was born and raised in the Glave Woods. When he and his brother, Dalanthandalis, were on a hunting trip near the Emeronian border they were attacked by a human vampire. Thorinis managed to escape but his brother was killed by the beast. The next morning Thorinis returned to find his body and found it gone. He strongly suspected that the Vampire had either taken his brother or, worse, turned him into one. Haunted by what had happened, Thorinis became obsessed with vampires and the damage his vampire brother could be doing in the world. He joined the Order of the Fadalithis and dedicated himself to the destruction of undead. He selected vampires as his specialty. Brother of the Fadalithis As a member of the order he received training in how to fight, especially against undead, and how to recognize the signs of undead infestation. Though he had a hatred of all vampires, Thorinis especially wished to find out the fate of his brother and destroy him if necessary. He got his chance in 1033 when he was following up on a lead of a possible vampire sighting in Treebend. When he traveled there he found that there was a vampire stalking the people of the town. Upon tracking the vampire down he saw that it was, indeed, Dalanthandalis. The creature tried to play on Thorinis' sympathies, using his brother's memories to get Thorinis to stay his hand, but it did not work. Thorinis destroyed the creature that had been his brother. The Fall of the Order In 1079 the Order of the Fadalithis was effectively destroyed by one of their own. A member of the order named Karinthena had a grandmother named Sedrina who had turned herself into a liche. Karinthena had not known that her grandmother took this dark turn, but Sedrina knew her grandaughter would be at the forefront of destroying her when she learned of it. Using the knowledge she had gained from Karinthena, Sedrina launched an attack on the Academy of the Fadalithis, destroying the members of the order, and raising them as undead. Karinthena herself was not spared, as she was made into a Banshee by Sedrina. The liche then retreated to the Brokenback Swamps and worked to hunt down any member of the Order who was outside the academy slaughtering them as well. The only members who survived the destruction were those who were able to learn of what was happening and effectively hide, or those who fled the region altogether. Fortunately Thorinis was one of the former. At the time of the attack he had been in Sellingsburg tracking down a vampire. When word reached him of what had occurred he went into hiding. Taking a page from the creatures he hunted, Thorinis blended into the crowds of civilizations and hid, trusting both in his abilities and the fact that Sedrina's forces could not attack him effectively in an urban environment nor conquer a large town or small city just to get to him. An Old Ally In Lion of 1129 Thorinis began to hear rumors of an elf dressed as a member of the Order asking around about surviving members. He sensed a trap but he was, perhaps foolishly, optimistic. The rumors indicated this individual would be in Emeron City and so Thorinis joined a caravan to head to there, hoping that the strength in numbers would keep agents of Sedrina at bay, if she was even still looking for him. The rumors proved to be true and the source turned out to be Qualinthalis Miertholas, a brother who had gone missing years before the fall of the Order. The two happily reunited, and Qualin informed Thorinis that he was launched an expedition south and that he had met up with a band of adventurers, the Heroes of Prophecy, and that they'd agreed to help him reclaim the Academy of the Fadalithis. Thorinis jumped at the opportunity to assist. Retaking the Academy of the Fadalithis Along with the Heroes of Prophecy Qualin and Thorinis traveled to the Glavewood Kingdom. Qualin was able to secure an audience with Queen Parthalanis and acquire official permission to restore the Order of the Fadalithis. From there they traveled to the Academy, where Thorinis and Qualin snuck the party in through an old silver mine near the facility. The heroes spent two days clearing the Academy of undead, and among the most powerful of the creatures there was Karinthena herself, made a banshee by her liche grandmother. The battle against her was fierce, and Thorinis died in the fighting, succumbing to the monster's death wail. Thorinis was cremated and his remains laid to rest in the Crypt of the Fallen in a sliver urn, alongside those of his fallen brothers in the Order he gave his life for. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs